


Erotic Beyond Belief

by bloodsoakedleather



Series: Johnlock Porny Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, smutty, John-centric one-shot.  Part of a series.  Each ficlet can be read on its own.</p><p>John watches as Sherlock demonstrates a particular talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Beyond Belief

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of short, smutty, John-centric one-shots written for watsonsdick and freesmut thursday on tumblr.

“Fucking Hell.” 

John’s groan was long and low, starting as a soft rumbling in his chest and rising steadily to his throat, in search of escape. Sherlock was absolutely stunning and utterly shameless, stark naked on the bed, bent almost double with his spine curved so his shoulder‘s were all that supported him, feet placed somewhat awkwardly either side of his head, hips positioned just above and his beautiful long hard cock dangling between, painting his lips with his own dripping pre-cum.

“Christ. You look fucking gorgeous like that.” He said, reaching out a hand to gently caress first one perfectly plump arse cheek, then the other. Sherlock’s thighs quivered and he made a small whimpering sound. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything sexier.” He paused briefly. “Suck yourself for me.”

Sherlock obediently stuck out his tongue, licking his lips clean, and then tilted his head up and took just the tip between them. John moaned softly. Sherlock stretched his arms out for balance, bent his knees as much as his body would allow without causing more discomfort than his level of arousal could compensate for and lowered his hips just a fraction, sucking the head of his cock fully into his own mouth.

Both men moaned. John couldn’t look away. Sherlock was a vision, erotic beyond belief and his cock gave an appreciative twitch. He was harder than he could ever remember being and aching for attention but he resisted the urge to touch himself, knowing he would very likely cum straight away if he did and he didn’t want to cum before Sherlock.

“So fucking sexy.” He murmured, continuing to caress Sherlock’s lovely arse, fingertips dancing lightly over the flawless pale skin of his buttocks, occasionally dipping between in search of darker skin and a smattering of soft downy hair.

Each time he felt the fluttering of John’s fingers against his hole, Sherlock would moan around his mouthful and flex his muscles, wordlessly urging him to do more than just touch and when at last, he felt a finger breach his hole and curl against his prostate his whole body began to tremble. His hips jolted of their own volition, causing his cock to slide deeper into his mouth and he growled out his pleasure.

“You like that don’t you?” John rasped. “You like me fingering your arse while you suck your own prick.” Sherlock nodded, frantic but shallow, the best he could manage in this position and still keep sucking. “Are you ready to cum?” Sherlock nodded again, as before. “Then do it. Cum for me, and once you’ve gotten your first taste, lean back so I can see you shoot the rest all over your pretty face.”

Sherlock’s strangled scream was positively obscene, as where the wet, slurping sounds he made as he sucked himself to orgasm. John could tell exactly when it hit him by the way his body jerked and his eyes rolled back into his head as the first load hit the back of his throat. Then, just as John had instructed, he let his head fall back onto the bed, gasping for breath as he continued to cum in thick, heavy spurts across his lips and cheekbones and even his hair.

John raised himself up on his knees as soon as he saw that Sherlock was spent, placing one arm over the backs of his thighs and the other against the small of his back, easing him carefully back down on the bed so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“John.” Sherlock whispered hoarsely. “You… I… I want…”

John looked down to see Sherlock eying his prick hungrily so he took himself in hand, aimed his cock at Sherlock’s open mouth and started to wank himself off. In hardly any time at all he too was cumming hard and fast and swearing beneath his breath.

“Fuckfuckfuck…”

Sherlock was able to catch most of it on his tongue and what he missed joined his own, forming abstract pattern on his skin. John leaned down and kissed him softly.

“That… was… amazing. You… missed… your calling.” He said, his words punctuated by gentle laps of his tongue as he cleaned Sherlock’s face of spunk really quite thoroughly. “You… should’ve… gone into… porn.”

Satisfied that he hadn’t missed a drop, John collapsed on the bed beside his lover . Their eyes met briefly and they both started to chuckle.

“Well, perhaps next time,” Sherlock said, his voice still somewhat shaky. “we should make a video.”


End file.
